Pay Back?
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: Trouble awaits at the Matsudai hotel! And why is Allen acting so strange? Find out! Yullen! Rating gone up to T. R&R people
1. Koi

Me: Okay, so I've had a little plot bunny in my mind for quite a while, and I must set the bunny free!!

Allen: It's been on the 'stories I may write' section of her profile...

Kanda: Tch.

Allen: somethin' wrong Yuu?

Kanda: -mumbles-

Allen: Yuu?

Lavi: Moon'sEclipse does not own D. Gray Man

Allen: We're taking alittle break from The Bunny And The Samurai

Lavi: But now that she's writing, she'll probably write a new chapter for it while she's at it -sobs-

Allen: Ah, ah, let the story begin... -curtain closes-

Me: Ah, it may be a little short, but the plot bunny didn't come with many details sooo...this is all i could muster!!

**--**

**Pay Back?**

**--**

Allen had woken up, gone to eat his breakfast, trained for a while, and gone to read in the library with Lavi for a while. He thought it was an oddly pleasant day, but he quickly brushed the thought away, thinking he was just really relaxed.

But then again, all pleasant days go down the drain once a certain unpleasant person appears.

"You're sending me on a mission with the moyashi and usagi?" the unpleasant person says, scowling.

Twitch.

"Now now Kanda, it's only for two days, I mean, I'll book two different rooms in the hotel, Lavi and Allen in one, and you in the other." Komui reasons.

"Okay, so what're you going to do about them being in my presence when we're not at the hotel hm?" Kanda retorts.

"There's nothing I can do about that Kanda, they will be your partners on the mission because they are most capable at the moment, all other exorcists are busy, and this mission requires three people. You three must work together." Komui explains, sighing.

"Then if these two are the only options, wait until some other exorcist finishes their duties, and send that person with the baka usagi and noroma moyashi!" Kanda says impatiently.

Twitch.

"Um, Yuu-chan, it's only two days, and I'll keep Allen-chan busy for you." Lavi grins pervertedly.

Wham.

"I'd rather return the moyashi here in his good mental state. Otherwise I'd have to deal with whining and what not." Kanda sighs.

Twitch.

"Aw, Yuu-chan, you just want moyashi-chan to yourself!! How cruel!!" Lavi whines.

"No way in hell would I want the moyashi."

TWITCH. An ominous aura surrounds Allen.

"Um, Allen-kun, you okay?" Komui asks nervously.

"What's wrong with you moyashi?" Kanda asks raising an eye brow.

"AAAAAH DAMMIT!! I AM NOT A MOYASHI!! SURE I'M A BIT ON THE SHORT SIDE, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME MOYASHI!! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU...um...let's see, ah, koi! WOULD YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU THAT?!" Allen yells.

After a little thinking, Kanda smirks, and pecks Allen on the lips.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." Kanda says, smirking.

* * *

TBC?

Should I make another chapter?

Anyway, review peoples!! I know it's short but, i think it's cute!!

-Moon'sEclipse


	2. An Interesting Change Of Opinion

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got into trouble at school and they called my parents and all, yea, um, soooooo...

Kanda: She beat the crap out of someone because they stole her strawberry pocky.

Me: Well when you put it that way, yea, it sounds bad, but strawberry pocky is tasty as hell.

Allen: (nervous laugh) Rai-chan doesn't own D. Gray Man

Me: And this chapter is up because my lovely reviewers have asked for it!!

Lavi: Enjoy the story!! (curtain closes)

--

**Pay Back? Chapter 2: An Interesting Change Of Opinion **

--

"_Aw, Yuu-chan, you just want moyashi-chan to yourself!! How cruel!!" Lavi whines._

"_No way in hell would I want the moyashi."_

_TWITCH. An ominous aura surrounds Allen._

"_Um, Allen-kun, you okay?" Komui asks nervously._

"_What's wrong with you moyashi?" Kanda asks raising an eye brow._

"_AAAAAH DAMMIT!! I AM NOT A MOYASHI!! SURE I'M A BIT ON THE SHORT SIDE, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME MOYASHI!! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU...um...let's see, ah, koi! WOULD YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU THAT?!" Allen yells._

_After a little thinking, Kanda smirks, and pecks Allen on the lips._

"_Actually, I wouldn't mind." Kanda says, smirking._

--

"Y-y-you just, d-d-did you just, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Allen shrieks, blushing many shades of red.

Smirk.

"Would you like me to confirm your suspicions?" Kanda asks, smirking.

"I...you just...did you...but...I...you kissed me..." Allen says, touching his lips.

"I did, and I'm tempted to do it again, with the face you're putting on." Kanda whispers in his ear, causing Allen to tremble.

"Okay you two, as happy as I am to know that there are two octopi I don't have to worry about, could you stop this and get ready for the mission? I trust you'll read over the mission briefings on your way to the destination, which will take about 3 hours." Komui asks.

"Tch, fine." Kanda says, reluctantly stepping away from the beansprout.

"But I thought Yuu-chan wasn't interested in the mission." Lavi says grinning, swinging an arm over Allen's shoulder.

Kanda glares at Lavi, and gazes at his beansprout, causing the latter to blush.

"Hn, I guess I'm interested now." Kanda smirks.

"Okay then you three, shoo, shoo, I have to pretend that I'm working on documents now, otherwise Reever will keep lecturing me and will not allow me to see my dear Lenalee." Komui says, pushing them out the door, and abruptly slamming it in their faces.

Silence...

"Well, ah, uh, I guess I should get ready..." Allen says nervously, when a hand grabs his.

"What, no goodbye kiss?" Kanda asks looking as innocent as he could, which, may I add, looked damn hot.

"What did you just ask Ka- mmmph!!"

"You took too long." Kanda says bluntly. "Now go get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

"Ah, uh, then I guess I'll be going. I'll see you two later!" Allen says quickly, leaving the two behind.

Even More Silence...

"So Yuu-chan, what was that about there being no way in hell you'd want the moyashi?"

* * *

So sorry, I know it's still short, but fear not!! I'll ensure that you'll love this story more than any of my others!!

-Rai, Moon'sEclipse


	3. An Odd Outcome

Me: Waaaaaaaaah, I HAVE TO WAIT TWO MONTHS TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN!!

Allen: Please don't mind her, today was the last day of school, she misses a lot of people already. Especially a certain 'someone'.

Me: AH SHUTUP!! Anyway, ehem, here's an update!

Lavi: Rai-chan doesn't own D. Gray Man.

Kanda: Tch.

Me: Enjoy! -sniff-

**--**

**Pay Back? Chapter Three: An Odd Outcome**

**--**

_Silence..._

"_Well, ah, uh, I guess I should get ready..." Allen says nervously, when a hand grabs his._

"_What, no goodbye kiss?" Kanda asks looking as innocent as he could, which, may I add, looked damn hot._

"_What did you just ask Ka- mmmph!!"_

"_You took too long." Kanda says bluntly. "Now go get ready, we're leaving in an hour."_

"_Ah, uh, then I guess I'll be going. I'll see you two later!" Allen says quickly, leaving the two behind._

_Even More Silence..._

"_So Yuu-chan, what was that about there being no way in hell you'd want the moyashi?"_

**--**

"Sooooooooo, Yuu-chan, I wanna ask you something before our dearest Allen-chan gets here." Lavi states.

"Hn." responds the ever stoic samurai.

"Um, okey dokey then, do you, Kanda Yuu, have a fierce, undying love for little Allen?" Lavi asks, grinning from ear to ear, awarded with a bored look from the teen.

"Do you, stupid bunny, wish for the bookman to have to find a new apprentice?" Kanda asks threateningly.

"Ahahahahaha, ha, eh, um, no." Lavi says nervously.

"So I leave you two alone for a while and you already start arguing?" a voice asks.

"Ah, Allen!" Lavi yells.

"I presume you're ready, and that we may take our leave?" Kanda asks.

"Mhm." Allen says smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? TIME TO GO!" Lavi says loudly.

**On The Train...**

Kanda took a seat next to Allen, with Lavi sitting opposite them.

"AAAAAAAAGH!! How long will it take us to reach this place?" Lavi asks, looking out the window.

"About 4 hours, give or take." Allen says with distant eyes. Kanda notices this and decides to cheer his soon-to-be-uke up.

"Something on your mind?" Kanda purrs into Allen's ear, causing the latter to jump.

"AH! DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT KANDA!!" Allen yells, faint blush present on his face.

"I can't make any promises." Kanda says, nipping on Allen's ear.

"K-K-K-KANDA!!" Allen shrieks. Luckily, they had their own compartment, otherwise, they'd have hell to pay with the other passengers. Not like petty complaints from other people would stop Kanda though.

"If you really want me to stop, I need compensation. Mind telling me what captivates your thoughts?" Kanda asks.

"It's nothing really. Not like you'd care much anyway." Allen says, staring at the window.

Lavi then catches the brief flash, of what seemed to be hurt, on Kanda's face.

"Ah, ah, Allen. Tsk, tsk. You'll never know until you give him a chance." Lavi says quietly.

"And if you truly think Yuu-chan doesn't care, you're sadly mistaken."

"Lavi, I, gomen." Allen says softly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. And if you excuse me, I must go find the bathroom." Lavi says, walking out of the compartment.

A few moments of silence...

"Hey Kanda, I-

"Shut it moyashi, I need to rest." Kanda says harshly, causing tears to surface on Allen's face. Seeing this, Kanda immediately sighs, draping his arms over the smaller boy.

"Sorry okay? I didn't mean to sound that way." Kanda murmurs, stroking the boys hair.

"-Sniff sniff- You don't need to -sniff- apologize, I guess I deserved that. -sniff-" Allen says.

"Gomen, Kanda." Allen whispers sincerely.

Kanda's eyes fall upon the moyashi, allowing his expression to soften.

"Ah." Kanda replies, letting the younger teen snuggle closer to him.

"Ne, Kanda?" Allen asks tiredly.

"Hn."

"I'm, sleepy. -yawn- Is it okay if I tell you what was wrong when we get off?" Allen asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I-It's fine, tell me when you feel like it." Kanda says, tempted to mess with the boy for a little.

"Arigatou, koi." Allen whispers, making Kanda smirk at the name. And he couldn't help what he did next, boy was he gonna get it.

"Ah, watashi no uke-chan." He whispers, feeling the younger twitch.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Outside the compartment is Lavi, on the floor laughing after hearing everything that went on, earning curious glances from the passengers.

* * *

-END.

So how was it? I tried making it longer, and there you go!! Oh and yea, anyone care to guess why Allen was so melancholy?

-Rai, Moon'sEclipses


	4. The Uke And His Seme

Me: Hey guess what!!

Allen: ?

Me: A PLOT BUNNY CAME TO ME IN MY SLEEP LAST NIGHT!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS DON'T YOU!?

Allen: God, if you're up there, please help us all…

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHA

Kanda: -sigh- This unintelligent, sleep-deprived maniac does not own D. Gray Man

Lavi: I had four biscuits, then I ate one, and then I had three!!

Allen: …

**--**

**Pay Back?**

**Chapter 4: The Uke And His Seme**

--

"Oi, moyashi, wake up." A voice commands. "We're here now."

"Nnng…wha? Oh, Kanda." Allen mutters tiredly.

"Get your lazy ass up moyashi, otherwise the train will leave with you still on it."

"Coming, coming." Allen says, stretching. "Where are we staying?"

"Some fancy hotel nearby. I believe it was called the Matsudai(1) hotel." Lavi explains. Hearing the name of the hotel, Allen's face pales. "Oi, Allen, you okay?"

"Fine...just fine.." Allen mutters.

"-sigh- Can we get of the damn train and get this fucking over with?" Kanda asks 'nicely'.

"We're getting off, we're getting off okay? Cool down a bit Yuu-chan."

"Shut the fuck up damn rabbit."

"Aw, but Yuu-chan!"

"Unless you want to be decapitated and fed to the akuma I suggest you shut the hell up."

"All I'm trying to do is lighten your mood. Sheesh, Allen-tan, come do something about this." Lavi says, pointing at the pissed off samurai.

"I see that you would love to be chopped up, stir fried, and served to the sharks, is that it?"

"The offer is very tempting but no, thank you very much."

"You-

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET'S FUCKING GO TO THE GOD DAMN HOTEL OK?" Allen yells exasperatingly.

"Um, sure."

"Che."

"Jeez. You two are older than me but with your mental stability, sometimes it makes me wonder." Allen mutters under his breath.

"I heard that sprout."

"I am not a sprout, my name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N!"

"Old man."

"Feminine face." Allen responds, sticking his tongue out at Kanda.

"Tch."

"Now now you two, I understand that you're in the middle of a lover's spat, but may I be so kind as to inform you both that WE'RE HERE ALREADY!"

"Oh, that was pretty fast." Allen sweat drops.

"Well I did say it was nearby." Lavi says laughing.

"Let's go check in now, and then we'll head straight up to the rooms." Allen says nervously.

"Before we head to the rooms, we're supposed to meet with the hotel heiress." Lavi replies.

"Uh, well you see, you two can go meet with her. I'm not feeling too well. I'll head to the rooms and you tell me how that went. Ahaha…ha…ha." Allen says, fidgeting.

"What's with you moyashi?" Kanda asks, raising an eye brow.

"Like I said, I don't feel too g-

"Welcome fine guests!! Welcome indeed, I am the hotel heiress, Kana Yomi. Although we were supposed to meet later on, I had some spare time and I wished to befriend you all immediately!" she says dramatically. "Now, if you three would please follow me to a more appropriate place where we could chat."

"-Sigh- Please lead the way." Allen mutters.

"This voice, could it be?" Kana questions, turning to face the three.

"Shit." Allen curses, pulling his hood over his head.

"Could you be…no it isn't possible." the heiress whispers. "May I have the honor of asking you for your name?"

'Shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.'

"Ah, but of course the pleasure would be all mine young miss. However, would you be so kind as to wait until we are in a more suitable place to talk?" Allen asks politely, bowing ever so slightly.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness sir. I shall lead the way now." Kana apologizes.

"No need to worry." Allen replies. 'Shit, I'm screwed, I just know it!'

--

"Uh, Beansprout-chan, what was that about?" Lavi asks, breaking the unkown tension as well as the silence.

"What was what about?" Allen asks nervously.

"You know, you've been acting weird ever since we came to this hotel." Lavi replies.

"Ah, well, you'll probably find out why later…" Allen says sweat dropping.

"If you say so…and take of your hood it's rude."

"Sorry mommy, no can do." Allen responds.

"Why?"

"Like I said, I can't keep this up for a long time, she'll find out eventually, and so will you!" Allen answers, sighing.

"Tch, keep walking." Kanda retorts.

"Hai, Ka-chan." Allen and Lavi reply.

"_Don't.Call.Me.That._" Kanda says dangerously.

"Y-Yes sir!" the duo says.

"Che."

"And here we are, please make yourself at home." Kana interrupts.

**5 minutes later…**

"Uh, Allen, why are you sitting all the way on the opposite side of the room?" Lavi questions.

"Did you just say…Allen?" Kana asks.

"Yea, why? Do you kno-

"Ah, no he didn't, you must've heard wrong!" Allen says frantically, covering Lavi's mouth with his hand.

"But I'm positive that he just said A-

"Like I said, you probably heard wrong! _Right Lavi_?" Allen says, glaring dangerously at the older teen.

"Um, yea, there's now way that I said Allen, ne Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks hysterically.

"Hn."

"Well, ok then, if you three insist that I heard wrong…Well anyway, as you three know, I am Kana Yomi, heiress of this hotel. May I please know your names?"

"Ah, I'm Lavi, that one over there is Yuu Kanda, and short one right here is Moyashi."

Twitch.

"Pleasure to be acquainted with you, young madam." Allen says politely, 'accidentally' elbowing Lavi's ribs in the process.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine!"

"Eh, so, what are we here to talk about anyway?" Lavi questions, clutching his stomach from the pain.

"Oh, my father told me to just get to know the three of you since you'll be staying here for a while. Dad wants you to be as comfortable as possible during your stay." Kana explains. "So, if you don't mind, I'd love to know more about you."

"That would be fine." Allen replies.

"So, Kanda-kun, if you would please tell me more about yourself."

"Tch."

"Ah, Kanda! Don't be so rude!" Allen scolds.

"Che, whatever moyashi."

Twitch. Twitch. Strike 1.

"Please pardon his behavior, as you can see, he's grouchy and mean." Allen says.

"Hn…"

"So, Lavi-kun, if you would?"

"Sure. I'm cheerful, funny, and good-looking! I love playing pranks on people and-

"In a nutshell, he's a stupid bunny." Kanda interrupts.

"Thanks Yuu-chan, glad to know you think so highly of me." Lavi says, feigning depression.

"And you, moyashi-kun?"

Twitch. Strike 2.

"I-

"He's a stupid, short, weak, pathetic, white-haired, cursed, moyashi."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Ding ding ding, strike 3, you're out!

"How many god damn times do I have to fucking tell you that my name isn't moyashi?! It's Allen Walker!! ALLEN!! DO YOU GET THAT KANDA? ALLE- oh crap, tell me I did not just say that, tell me I didn't just fucking say that…"

"Allen-dono?" Kana asks through teary eyes. "It really is you! I never thought I'd see you again!! Oh how I missed you so much! Come give me a hug!"

"Sorry, can't do that…" Allen says, sidestepping as the girl runs toward him.

"But we haven't seen each other in at least two years! How's Cross-san doing? Now that you're back we can get married!!"

"Wait...married? Moyashi-chan, is…engaged?" Lavi asks, dumbfounded.

"I never agreed to the engagement!! Master just set it up, and after countless rejections this girl just doesn't give up!!" Allen says, running away from said girl.

"But Alleeeeeen-taaaan!! You ran away from the wedding last time!"

"That's because I didn't want to get married with you in the first place! Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Ah, rebellious as always I see. That's the main part I love about you!"

"Wait, wait, Allen was rebellious?"

"Oh my, have you changed Allen? And yes, Allen here used to have a very bad tongue, every sentence that came out of his mouth was foul."

"Gaaaah!! Damn it woman, give me a break!! No means no!"

"Well aren't you proud Yuu-chan, Allen's secretly a really bad potty mouth." Lavi says, grinning.

"Tch." Kanda replies, watching the exchange in half amusement and half irritation.

"Mou, Allen, just give up and let me be your woman!"

"Hell no! I don't even like you for god's sake!! And I can't marry you!"

"Oh, and what reason would be important enough to stop you from marrying a fine young lady such as myself?"

"Like I'd tell you, they don't even know yet!"

"Come on Allen, you know you want me!"

"No, in fact I reaaaally don't! Can't you register the fact that I don't want to fucking marry you?!"

"I won't take no for an answer, once I laid my eyes on you two years ago, I made a promise to myself to make you mine!"

"Well too bad, because I AM NEVER GOIN TO-mmph!" Allen gets cut off when a pair of lips are pressed roughly against his.

"He can't and won't marry you because I won't allow that." Kanda states, licking his lips.

"Wait...you mean…you and Allen ar-

"Allen is Yuu-chan's soon-to-be-uke!" Lavi finishes.

"W-W-Who said that would happen!" Allen retorts, blushing madly.

"So Allen, you are against this?" Kana asks.

"Well, uh, not really. What I mean is…um..-

"Allen's already madly in love with Yuu-chan and vice versa, so he can't marry you!" Lavi explains.

"So as you can see, how could he possibly marry you when he's already in a relationship?" Kanda asks, nipping on Allen's ear.

"K-K-K-KANDA!"

"I understand."

"Kana?" Allen asks.

"KYAAA!! THIS IS TOO MUCH!! SOO CUTE!!" Kana screams. "Don't worry Allen, I will stop pursuing you, and our engagement is off. I support you all the way!"

"The engagement was off long time ago…" Allen mutters sweat dropping.

"Now, you head up to the rooms and have a good time no, ok!" Kana commands, winking.

"Oh god no…not another Linali…"

--

"So the reason you dreaded coming here was because of her?" Kanda asks with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Hey, you don't know what I went through when I was younger just to hide from her." Allen replies, shivering at the thought.

"Hn. You owe me."

"How so?"

"I saved your ass from her." Kanda answers, continuing to nibble on Allen's ear.

"GAAAAAAH!! RAAAAAAAPE!!" Allen yells.

"-Sigh- Allen, it isn't rape if you're willing…" Lavi says, sweat dropping.

* * *

(1) Matsudai - forever

How'd you like it? Sorry for the late update…-nervous laugh-

Anyway, review peoples!! Oh, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it!!

Yours Truly,

Rai

P.S. don't you just love it when Yuu's a horny bastard? Lol!


End file.
